Celos
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El cumpleaños de Juvia tendra... ¿una batalla para ver quien se casa con ella? Segunda parte del escrito de FullTime Dreamgirl


Fairy Tail One shot

CELOS (segunda parte XD)

Esta es la segunda parte de un fic escrito por FullTime Dreamgirl; Hiro Mashima creo Fairy Tail y sus personajes yo solo lo uso con fines de diversión.

La mañana había llegado al Gremio… Gray se levantó muy temprano y ahora llevaba el traje que le obligaron a usar el día anterior solo que en este momento lo usaba por convicción propia.

El cumpleaños de Juvia iba a ser el mejor evento de este día, antes de llegar al gremio observo como algunos globos salían por las ventanas; y se oían ruidos que provenían del interior.

– ¿Cómo ya empezaron? ¿Sin mí?- y se adelantó rápidamente al salón…

Lo que vio lo dejo más frio que la magia que el utilizaba, Lyon estaba arrodillado con un anillo dorado rematado por un diamante y una Juvia completamente sonrojada. Gray tuvo un sentimiento de vacío en la boca del estómago y a la vez un amargo sabor en su boca; Lyon podría ser muy su "hermano mayor" pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

– ¡Lyon!–

– Hola Gray– dijo levantándose– le estaba pidiendo a Juvia matrimonio y en este momento iba a decir que si– una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro

– Juvia no…– Cana le tapó la boca

– Eso no es cierto… dijo que sería la esposa del mejor mago de hielo de Fiore–

– Pues entonces– Gray sin ver pensarlo dos veces se quitó la parte superior de su atuendo.

– Me parece divertido, te mostrare lo que han hecho 7 años de entrenamiento– respondió haciendo lo mismo que el mago de Fairy Tail.

– ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!– grito Cana

En un segundo los dos saltaron fuera del gremio y comenzó la batalla entre magos de hielo, Lyon lanzo varias aves de hielo al chico que las capturo en una red. Por algún motivo el corazón de Juvia saltaba de un lugar para otro, volteo a ver el regalo que le había dado su Gray-sama y la pose que tenían era como si bailaran y ahora en el cielo aparecieron círculos mágicos.

– Gray-sama está peleando por el amor de Juvia– murmuro la chica

– Ara, ara…– dijo mira poniéndose tras ella– Esos chicos están muy enérgicos estos días, y ¿por quién te vas a decidir?–

– ¿Eh?–

– Gane o pierda uno ¿tú a quien escogerás?–

– Juvia…– el sonrojo subió a su máxima expresión

– Creo saber– dijo la peliblanca quien se acercó a Cana– ¡Mil Jewels a Gray!–

Mientras tanto todo el pueblo entró en sus casas y las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar, al igual que pasaba cuando llegaba Gildarts, pero esta vez era por una nube negra que se acercaba que denotaba una tormenta de nieve generada por el choque de las magias de hielo.

Ambos chicos estaban agotándose, por el movimiento y por la cantidad excesiva de magia que estaban usando.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Lyon?–

– Amo a Juvia con toda mi alma; y tu porque lo haces si ni siquiera admites que te… –un martillo de hielo interrumpió su oración.

– ¡Cállate y trata de derrotarme pero te advierto que no podrás!–grito poniendo su pose de invocación de magia– ¡Ice Make!-

Los recuerdos lindos con la maga de agua vinieron en un pequeño torrente; desde el primer momento en que peleo con ella hasta el día anterior que vio lo celosa que se ponía al estar con la estudiante de Ur.

– Yo… amo… a… Juvia– susurro muy bajo sin que se oyera– ¡GUGNIR!–

Una lanza de hielo envolvió a Lyon tomándolo desprevenido, al parecer sus 7 años no lo habían hecho mejor peleador pero era un buen perdedor; admitía que había perdido a su primer amor pero de algo estaba seguro… Gray la amaba en verdad.

El ataque termino por romperse y el cayó al suelo; los trozos de hielo se hicieron finos que caían como una nevada en Magnolia.

Juvia corría por las calles buscando a su amado y ahí estaba caminando hacia el gremio usando un bastón de hielo.

– Gray-sama– la chica se acercó para abrazarlo mientras el gremio venia tras ella; nadie quería perderse el acontecimiento.

– ¡Gane!– dijo con unas cuantas contusiones en su cuerpo

– Juvia sabía que…–

Las palabras se quedaron en mudas, incluso el gremio guardo silencio ante lo que había hecho el mago de hielo, sus labios estaban aprisionando los de la maga de agua. Ni siquiera había sido algo tierno sino arrebatado, Juvia pensó que su primer beso sería diferente pero ahora que estaba ahí besando los labios de su amado no importaba nada.

Ambos enamorados cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron el beso, Cana maldecía al pagar por los que había apostado por Gray, el aire vital faltó y los chicos se separaron.

– Nadie más te apartara de mi lado Juvia–

– Claro que no Gray-sama–

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer en Magnolia combinándose con la nieve creando un espectáculo hermoso; Gray miró a la chica.

– Pensé que…–

– Esta lluvia es porque Juvia es feliz con Gray-sama–

El pelinegro se arrodilló, con su magia formo un anillo que inserto en el dedo de la chica.

– Este anillo significa que nadie podrá acercarse o sino quedara en una tumba de hielo–

– Gray-sama– un nuevo beso fundió a la pareja

Al parecer los celos hacían que Gray fuera más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

0—0—0—0—0

Las campanas de la catedral de Caldia repicaban alegremente mientras una feliz pareja salía con un sequito enorme tras ellos.

– ¡Gray tu ropa!– grito Cana al ver que por enésima ocasión el pelinegro solo estaba en calzoncillos

– Aun no podemos hacer eso Gray-sama– dijo una Juvia sonrojada

– ¡Que dem… ¡–

– Nunca cambiaras pervertido–replico Natsu

– ¿quieres pelea cabeza de lava?–

– Te estoy esperando– respondió Gray pero fue interrumpido por su ahora esposa

– Gray-sama hay que llegar al gremio para el banquete–

– Está bien–

– ¡Mandilón!–

– ¡Natsu Dragneel porque no dejas de pelear una vez en tu vida!– dijo Lucy a la cual ya le era evidente el embarazo de 5 meses

– ¡Aye querida!–

– Obedecer a sus esposas es de Hombres– grito Elfman

– A si pues ya es la hora de la comida de Elegat– le respondió Evergreen

– Ahora Fairy Tail será más grande– dijo Mavis desde un árbol sonriendo

Notas del autor:

Bueno he cumplido el sueño de mi novia y el de ustedes al querer un Gruvia dejen sus comentarios y díganme que pareja será la siguiente en mis proyectos

Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita

Huachi_sama


End file.
